<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Chances by defuse00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379587">Beautiful Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00'>defuse00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, relationship drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/defuse00/pseuds/defuse00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka’s always been capable of playing peacekeeper between her friends.  But when a lurking conflict between Sayaka and Hitomi rears its head, the group finds themselves relying on others to stay together. Watch these girls argue, find new friends, make up, and fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Kamijou Kyousuke/Shizuki Hitomi, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cut into Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madoka loves the carnival that comes into town every once in a while. As much as Hitomi complains about the unsafe rides and Sayaka about the unfair games, there's something undeniably thrilling about the whole event. The music, the crowd, and the smells make for a unique experience. </p>
<p>This year, the carnival is going to be somewhat uncomfortable for her friend group. Hitomi getting the guy that Sayaka had been after for years had put up something of a wall between the pair. Sayaka had told Madoka that she was over it but Madoka knew she was still emotional over the whole thing. But Hitomi had taken her at face value and was bringing her date.</p>
<p>"Sayaka-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Madoka says as she helps Sayaka get ready, "You don't have to go if it'll be unpleasant."</p>
<p>"I'm not worried about it. I know I never had a chance in the first place. Whatever! Have you seen my red lipstick?"</p>
<p>Sayaka has decided to dress up for the carnival, which Madoka thinks is unnecessary. Especially since Sayaka told Hitomi that she could confess to Kyosuke first. What does she plan to do if he asks after her?</p>
<p>"It's in the top left drawer. I just don't want you to have a bad time."</p>
<p>"I'm going to have a great time!" Sayaka declares, looking at her sky blue dress in the mirror, "Hitomi will see just how over the whole thing I am! And she won't make the mistake of bringing a date to another girls-only event."</p>
<p>"I guess," murmurs Madoka. She has doubts about Sayaka's honesty, but she doesn't have the courage to call her best friend a liar. She'll have to figure something out. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"Expecting to pick someone up at the carnival, Sayaka-san?" Junko asks as Sayaka and Madoka start to leave. </p>
<p>"Oh, you never know what could happen," Sayaka tells her, smirking. </p>
<p>"What about you Madoka, not dressing up for this?" </p>
<p>"It's not that kind of event, mom," Madoka replies. </p>
<p>"Well, keep an eye on your friends and don't be afraid to try something new, alright?" Madoka's mom says. "Just because your friends are moving a little fast doesn't mean you have to stop yourself." </p>
<p>"Okay, mom. I’ll be good." </p>
<hr/>
<p>Hitomi's eyes widen as she sees Sayaka and Madoka approach her. Her mouth hangs open like she's ready to say something but she doesn't get a word in edgewise as Madoka and Sayaka greet Kyosuke.</p>
<p>Sayaka, despite her claims otherwise, sticks as close as she can to Kyosuke. To his credit, he seems unaware of her disruptive behavior. Hitomi, meanwhile, is fuming. </p>
<p>"I can't believe she's doing this," she whispers to Madoka. "She has no right to try and steal him away from me. We discussed this and everything." </p>
<p>Madoka nods. "I told her not to but I think her emotions are getting the better of her. Still, Kyosuke-san is the loyal type, right?" </p>
<p>"If it were anyone else, I wouldn't care. But if Sayaka thinks she can ploy some nightingale charms and get him to change his mind, well, she might be right." </p>
<p>"Hitomi-chan?" Kyosuke interjects. "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me? I'm told the view is fantastic." </p>
<p>Oh no. Madoka remembers four years ago when the group got stuck on the Ferris wheel when it broke down. Her and Sayaka had been fine, but Hitomi hadn't dealt with it well. Hitomi had sworn never to go on the ride again. Was Sayaka so underhanded as to use that against her? </p>
<p>Hitomi clears her throat. "Uh, I don't think so, it isn't as great as it's advertised. How about we find some-" </p>
<p>Sayaka interrupts with a fake trilling laugh. "Oh, Hitomi-chan is a bit scared of heights. How about the rest of us go? I'm sure she won't have any problems with that." </p>
<p>Madoka tries to defuse the situation. "Um, actually-" </p>
<p>Hitomi stops and turns towards her, eyes aflame. "Oh yes, and just leave your dolled-up self alone with my boyfriend. God, I thought you were being polite when you let me have the first shot. That was another way to get one over me, wasn't it?" Hitomi accuses. "First, you make sure Madoka likes you more than me, then you act like a teacher's pet and when I finally get something you don't have a better version of, you do your best to take it away from me."</p>
<p>"Oh, so you're the victim here? Fun fact, asshole, I worked for those things, but you seem to want them for free,” Sayaka screams. “I goddamn helped Madoka when she needed it, the teachers like me cause I bust my ass off trying to learn something and I helped Kyosuke when you fucking FORGOT HE EXISTED! Maybe you deserve not to get everything I earned dropped in your lap."</p>
<p>Sayaka storms off, fists clenched. Kyosuke looks at Hitomi, confused. "I'll explain later," she tells him. "Madoka, are you coming with us?" </p>
<p>"I wish I could. But, Sayaka-chan needs someone right now." </p>
<p>"That's fine. It's good to know where your loyalties lie." Hitomi turns away before Madoka can argue. She chases after Sayaka instead. </p>
<p>She had expected Sayaka to have curled up in a corner somewhere, bawling. That's what Madoka would do after a big fight with a friend. But Sayaka seemed to still be riding the high of her anger. Madoka follows her wake through the crowd, of shocked bystanders as she shoves people out her way. Madoka grabs her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Sayaka, you need to calm down. Being angry isn't going to help you." </p>
<p>Sayaka whirls on Madoka with a bloodshot glare. "It'll make me feel better. Did you plan this with her, huh?" </p>
<p>"Why would I do that? Sayaka, you need to think about this for a second!" Madoka begs, "I want you to be happy as well!" </p>
<p>"And you came with that stupid idea for Hitomi to get her shot first too," Sayaka continues. "You've been closer to her from the start." </p>
<p>"Sayaka, you're getting paranoid now. That doesn't make any sense!" Madoka shouts. "I left her behind to comfort you." </p>
<p>"And she's sent you to make sure I don't mess up her plans. Well, fuck that!" Sayaka shoves Madoka to the ground and runs off, tears streaming from her eyes. Madoka tries to catch her but loses her between the stalls. She's lost, alone and hopeless. She keeps looking for her runaway friends anyway. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unexpected Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madoka wants to go home. </p><p>She wants to hug her mom and tell her what went wrong and get a solution, or at least feel better about what happened. She wants to play with her baby brother and know that some things are actually simple and fun. </p><p>But Madoka still has a chance to keep one friend, so she looks through teary eyes for Hitomi. But she's too distraught to find her, and she knows it. So she wanders. </p><p>This place used to feel like an adventure, but alone, it feels more like a nightmare.  Everything is quieter when Sayaka isn't talking to her. Madoka even misses Hitomi's desire to enter every kitschy shop that they pass.  It turns out she just wanted to be with her friends.</p><p>Eventually, she can't continue. She finds a quiet corner and cries to her heart's content. </p><p>After a while, her tears run dry. But she can still hear sniffling nearby. She gets up and finds a girl with long black hair crying nearby. </p><p>"There, there," Madoka comforts. "It's going to be alright." </p><p>"It's not!" the girl wails. "I'm never going to recover, I'm never going to have friends. I'm just going to walk past everyone else's success and wish I was good enough for them." </p><p>"You don't have any friends? That doesn't sound true." </p><p>The girl shakes her head. "No one wants to know the sick, creepy girl who doesn't know how to read the room." </p><p>"I want to," Madoka tells her. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm Madoka Kaname. Who are you?" </p><p>"Homura Akemi. Didn't you hear me?" </p><p>"Being sick and having trouble socializing are things that happened to you, not who you are. I want to know the real you." </p><p>"You look just as miserable as me," the tall girl whimpers. "Go help yourself." </p><p>"How could I put my happiness above yours?" Madoka asks. "Come on, let's get you some water."</p>
<hr/><p>Sayaka takes a few deep breaths once she's gotten away from Madoka. She's always been the most athletic of their group but Madoka's always been persistent. It's too bad she won't have that kind of support in her corner anymore. </p><p>Still, it was obvious that Madoka was going to have to take sides in this argument at some point. It was a point of tension in the group the moment that Kyosuke made his miraculous recovery. It surprises Sayaka that Madoka would betray her so soon. </p><p>She's still angry about this. Maybe she could have smoothed things over if Hitomi hadn't kept rubbing her victory in her face. Now, she's lost both of them and she's looking for someone to take her anger out on. </p><p>She notices a food vendor yelling at a red-haired girl, and decides to make it her problem. <br/>
"I'm telling you, I bought this fair and square," the girl argues, "Ask one of the cashiers!" </p><p>"You little varmint!" the man yells. "You've been hanging around this cart for an hour waiting to grab that funnel cake. Don't pretend you haven't been here, eating those damn pocky sticks. I'll have you pay for that cake." </p><p>"Hey!" Sayaka interrupts, "Did you see her take the cake?" </p><p>"Mind your own business, girl," the man growls. "This doesn't concern you." </p><p>"So you didn't'" Sayaka concludes. How's your boss going to feel when I tell him that you're intimidating paying customers?" </p><p>The man glares at the redhead. "Fine. I'll let you off the hook. But I've got my eye on you." </p><p>The fiery girl laughs. "Like I'm sticking around any longer. Come on Blue, you can hang with me for a bit." </p><p>Sayaka follows the redhead into the crowd and away a short distance. She's glad that she managed to help. It was cathartic, helping an innocent girl from being victimized. She's feeling a bit more like a person right now. </p><p>"Thanks for bailing me out back there," the redhead tells her. "I don't want to get banned from this place or something. You want some cake?" </p><p>"Yeah sure. I'm always happy to help someone out." Sayaka grabs a piece of the cake and nibbles at it. "I can't believe that guy was harassing you about that. I mean seriously, how would someone even steal a whole funnel cake?"</p><p>"Through an open window in the back," the girl tells her. </p><p>"Wait," Sayaka says. "You actually stole the cake?" </p><p>"Yeah? I thought you were chill with that." </p><p>"That's - that's stealing. You're going to pay for that, right now." </p><p>"Absolutely fucking not. I intend to sleep on a bed tonight." </p><p>"That's no excuse- wait, what?" </p><p>"I've got exactly enough money to sleep at a motel tonight," the strange girl admits, "and I don't intend to buy food with it." </p><p>"You're homeless!" Sayaka exclaims.</p><p>"Yesh, not so loud. Yeah, bitch, some of us are homeless. Don't freak out on me." </p><p>"What about your parents?" </p><p>"Not talking about it," the girl snapped.</p><p>"Um, okay," Sayaka conceded. "You can stay at my house tonight." </p><p>"And the next night, dipshit?" </p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"If it helps, this is like, the most justified form of stealing. I'm like literally starving," the girl says as she shoves the rest of the funnel cake in her mouth. </p><p>"Huh. I guess." </p><p>The redhead burps. "Anyway, since I've already shared enough with you, I should probably introduce myself. Sakura Kyouko." </p><p>"Miki Sayaka. Can I buy you some food then, for my conscience's sake?" </p><p>"If you're conscious demands that I be fed, I should hang out with you a lot more." </p>
<hr/><p>Madoka explains what happened to her as Homura listens, eyes focused on her. The clear goal of Madoka's problem seems to have given her some relief from her burdens. After some time together at the vending machine, they set off together to find Madoka's friends. </p><p>Madoka looks around frantically as they enter the crowd. "-and she's wearing a green skirt, and Kyosuke-san's got hair a few shades darker than hers- is that them?" she says, running through the crowd. </p><p>"Madoka," Homura yells, running after her, "that's just a carnival game." </p><p>The grand prize of said game is a massive pink bear, that would go perfect with her other stuffed animals. Madoka wants to give the fluffball a big hug to blunt her disappointment, so she attempts the game. She doesn't even manage to hit the bottles. </p><p>She crumples to her knees. She can't win a stupid ball throwing game, she can't keep her friends together and she can't even decide which friend to take the side of. What kind of nice person is she supposed to be anyway? All the good intent in the world is useless if she can't call people out on their mistakes. </p><p>A hand taps her shoulder. "Madoka? Did you want to win the grand prize or second place?" </p><p>"Huh?" Madoka wipes her eyes, revealing Homura looking boldly at the game. "The pink bear, I guess. But I'm worthless at this, I can't even hit the bottles." </p><p>"Two games," Homura says, handing over some money. </p><p>Madoka watches in shock as Homura wins the game twice. In the second game, she wins with a curveball that exceeds the requirements for the grand prize. She then pulls Madoka into a standing position and hands her both bears. </p><p>"What other prizes do you want? I can't win the hammer game, and the fish game is up to chance but the other games are trivial-" </p><p>"I don't understand." </p><p>"You're still miserable. I want you to," the girl struggles with her words, "not be miserable, so I am helping you. Even if you can't help the other's, you still deserve to be happy." </p><p>"I'd be happy if I knew they were happy." </p><p>"Well, I can't solve that right now. But I can help you. Let me cheer you up." </p><p>"Okay." </p>
<hr/><p>"So let me make sure I've got this straight," Kyosuke says. </p><p>"Alright," Hitomi responds. </p><p>"You and Sayaka were both interested in me." </p><p>"Are. Present tense," Hitomi clarifies. </p><p>"That's a lot to consider." </p><p>"You never wondered why she came to your hospital bed every week?" Hitomi asks. </p><p>"I was a little lost in my own misery," Kyosuke states. "Besides, it wasn't anything more than what a good friend would do." </p><p>"Sayaka found new classical music every week. For you." </p><p>"I may have misinterpreted her intent in doing that," Kyosuke admits. </p><p>"Kyosuke-kun, I like you a lot, so please take this the most positive way possible. You can be very dumb sometimes." </p><p>"Okay, fair enough," Kyosuke says, "But anyway, she agreed to give you the first chance." </p><p>"Right." </p><p>"I agreed because I didn't believe any girl would be interested in a cripple." </p><p>"You're not crippled," Hitomi argues, "you just have a little trouble walking it's not a big deal-" </p><p>"Hitomi-chan, that's very kind of you, but I know I'm never going to be good enough for most. It's fine." </p><p>"I guess. Don't think that I like you any less because of it." </p><p>"Thank you. Anyway, you're aware that Sayaka is still emotional about this, so you bring me on what is normally a girls-only thing?" Kyosuke questions. </p><p>"She said she was fine with it." </p><p>"Did it never occur to you that she might be lying to spare your feelings? Or for any number of reasons?" </p><p>"No. I kind of wanted her to be over it," Hitomi confesses. </p><p>"Hitomi-chan, I like you a lot, so please take this the most positive way possible. You can be very dumb sometimes." </p><p>"Okay, that's fair," Hitomi says. "I should probably, apologize or something." </p><p>"Probably, yes." </p><p>"Geez, I think I really screwed things up." Hitomi puts her head in her hands. She peeks up at Kyosuke through her fingers. "Can you help me think of what to say?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the kind words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rejoined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, excuse my reach," Kyouko blurts through a mouth full of caramel apple, "but why are you dressed like a prostitute who's been crying for a week, but you know, actually go to school and have cool friends?"</p><p>"Well my Hitomi-chan and I were both interested in the same boy," Sayaka explains, "so I decided to let her ask him out first. But surprise, he said yes even though I was the one who visited his hospital bed. So I'm kinda mad about it, but you know it's cool. So we're going to the carnival and she says she's bringing her boyfriend and I dressed up to show him what he's missing and -"</p><p>"So you maturely decided what to do about troublesome boys and immediately ruined the whole thing afterward."</p><p>"I guess." </p><p>"What did you even plan to do with him if he was totally smitten?" Kyouko asks. </p><p>"I'd, um. " Sayaka pauses, face scrunched. "Hmm. Get him to date me?" </p><p>"And totally keep the friendship you worked so hard to keep. Right, okay." </p><p>"I wasn't really thinking," Sayaka admits. </p><p>"I always find that I make my worse decisions when I'm not thinking. Like, I try not to think too much cause I might as well enjoy myself, but no thinking at all leads to problems," Kyouko continues. "My heart is unfortunately not the best at considering consequences." </p><p>"I get it. I just wish I'd gotten something out of being so selfless." </p><p>"That's because we're all fundamentally selfish, babe." </p><p>"Huh?" Sayaka says. </p><p>"See, my theory is that everyone is stupid and selfish," Kyouko begins. "You helped him in the hospital because you selfishly wanted his love and were too stupid to realize that was the reason." </p><p>"That's not true," Sayaka states. </p><p>"You just said you wanted a reward for being selfless. Sounds like you weren't even selfless in the first place." </p><p>"I guess you're right," Sayaka sighs. "Maybe I'm just a bad person for wanting something so badly that I'd hurt my friends." </p><p>"Hey, I didn't say that being selfish is bad," Kyouko clarifies, "We all should be selfish enough to keep ourselves fed and stupid enough to let other people have some too." </p><p>"So what's your conclusion?" Sayaka asks. </p><p>Kyouko smiles. "Well, I've been being too selfish lately, so I indulged the stupid by trusting a snitch like you-" </p><p>"Hey-" </p><p>"You must have been hella stupid to abandon all your nice friends, so I think you should do something selfish." </p><p>"Like what?" Sayaka asks. </p><p>"I don't know," Kyouko leans forward, biting her lip. "What do you want to do most, right now?" </p><p>"Get with Kyosuke-kun." </p><p>"You're not willing to trade your friends for that and even stupid you knows it. Try again." </p><p>Sayaka takes a deep breath and kisses Kyouko, then immediately pulls back. </p><p>"Holy shit, I wasn't thinking at all, oh my God I'm so sorry -" Kyouko kisses her back, lunging over the table to grab Sayaka's head. They make out for a few seconds before Kyouko comes up for air. </p><p>"Damn girl, and I was trying to get you to eat some candy apple. What's next, getting behind one of the tents and-" </p><p>"I have to apologize to Madoka!" Sayaka exclaims. </p><p>"Aw, shit, Pinky? You do know you had a crush on her, right?" </p><p>Sayaka blushes. "Not important. Help me find her!" </p>
<hr/><p>Madoka has mellowed out some from the routine of watching Homura win. It's easy to have faith in something when it always happens. And the endless stacks of stuffed animals don't hurt. </p><p>"It's really nice that you've managed to recover from your heart condition, even if you're still behind socially. How did you get so good at carnival games?" </p><p>"I wanted to achieve something with my life," Homura says, "so I got very good at darts. And then baseball pitching and frisbee throwing and other things." </p><p>"It must be fun to be naturally talented at so much." </p><p>"I'd rather be less alone," Homura admits. </p><p>"Well, you aren't going to be lonely anymore!" Madoka declares. </p><p>Homura blinks. "Thank you."</p><p>"I wish I was as good as you are at something," Madoka says, looking away. </p><p>"You're much kinder than I am."</p><p>"Homura-chan, you are literally winning stuffed animals for me right now."</p><p>"Anyone would do that," Homura argues. </p><p>Madoka sighs. "No, they normally don't. You're going out of your way to show a stranger kindness." </p><p>"You helped me when you yourself were miserable." </p><p>"Anyone would do that," Madoka says. </p><p>"They didn't. For years I've been alone, until you." </p><p>"Well, I like to believe people are that kind. And maybe I have to prove it, starting with myself." </p><p>"That's very generous of you," Homura says, "And you've been kinder to your friends than they deserve." </p><p>"Well, it didn't do me or them any good in the end," Madoka sighs. </p><p>"Maybe we can go talk to them. I can tell them what they should have done, and you can reassure them that you still like them." </p><p>"So like, good cop, bad cop." </p><p>"Yes, like that." </p><p>"Well, you can't be too mean," Madoka says, waggling a finger at Homura. </p><p>"I will restrain myself to the best of my abilities." </p><p>"Okay, so now we have to find them. Any ideas, Homura-chan?" </p><p>"Did you all agree on a place to meet in case you got separated?" Homura asks. </p><p>Madoka gasps. "Oh my gosh, Homura-chan, you're right. We said we'd meet by the entrance if we couldn't find each other. Come on, let's hurry over there!" </p>
<hr/><p>"And what are you going to say to Madoka-san?" Kyosuke asks Hitomi again. </p><p>"Sorry about taking your desire to comfort Sayaka as taking her side in our argument. I should have had the emotional maturity to realize that even if I was in the right, Sayaka was still hurt and still your friend." Hitomi points across the clearing. "Look, there's Sayaka-chan there!"</p><p>"Should I know the redhead?" Kyosuke asks. </p><p>"No, I don't know her either." They study the inattentive pair for a moment. "Wow, they really are dedicated to that pocky game," Hitomi says. </p><p>"Uh, Hitomi-chan, I think-" </p><p>"She really wants that candy, doesn't she?" Hitomi continues. </p><p>"I don't think that's the intention of that technique," Kyosuke clarifies as the pair of girls start kissing. </p><p>"Oh, you're right. Geez, should they really be doing that here?" </p><p>"I don't think I should answer that," Kyosuke says, "The real question is how should we interrupt them?" </p><p>"That is a good question," Hitomi replies. "Oh no, wait, Sayaka-chan noticed us. We can just pretend we didn't see that."</p><p>"Oh hey, didn't see you there," Sayaka says. "Sorry about being a bitch about everything. I should have found a more mature way to tell you I wasn't okay with Kyosuke-kun coming with us, no offense."</p><p>"None taken," Kyosuke says. </p><p>"No," Hitomi says, shaking her head. "I should have known that you would still be emotional about the whole deal and not put you into this position. I'm really sorry."</p><p>Sayaka smiles. "Let's just promise to be less stupid in the future and talk about this stuff in the future, okay?"</p><p>"Sure," Hitomi agrees. "So who's your friend here?"</p><p>"I'm Sakura Kyouko and you should appreciate that Sayaka-chan is willing to forgive you, alright. Not everyone gets friends that good."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure this is our business-"</p><p>"Kyouko, you don't have to go wild on her," Sayaka interrupts. "I got what I wanted."</p><p>"So are you two together now?" Kyosuke asks.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I guess. " Sayaka looks at Kyouko, who nods. "I guess we are. I've kind of been less cautious about everything, after that whole blow up. So when I met a cute girl who I thought was coming on to me-"</p><p>"I mean, I was, a little," Kyouko interjects. </p><p>"I just went for it. I don't want to regret anything anymore."</p><p>"Wow," Hitomi says, eyes wide. "That's, um, something."</p><p>"Are you going to be weird about this, Hitomi-chan?" Sayaka teases with a hint of emotion. </p><p>"I'm happy for you, really!" Hitomi insists, "I just need to get over myself." </p><p>"Sayaka, I thought you said your friends were nice," Kyouko says, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"They are, don't worry! Hitomi's going to be friendly with everyone by next week, isn't she?" Sayaka insists. </p><p>"Yes!" Hitomi deflects. "Also, has anyone seen Madoka-chan?" </p><p>"She'll be here in a moment," Homura says. </p><p>Everyone turns towards her. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?" Sayaka asks. </p><p>"Homura Akemi. Madoka met me while I was enjoying the fair. She's storing a number of prizes into a locker right now, but she sent me ahead to see if any of you were here." </p><p>"Do they always pick up strays when you leave them alone?" Kyosuke asks. </p><p>"Hey!" Kyouko objects.</p><p>"Kyouko, he didn't mean it like that," Sayaka says. </p><p>"Sorry," Kyosuke says. "I'll shut up now." </p><p>"While I have the opportunity," Homura announces, "I would like to inform you that you have a wonderful friend in the form of Kaname Madoka. You should take care to preserve your friendship."</p><p>"You don't have to be so preachy about it, but you're right," Hitomi responds. "I can't believe I thought she was taking your side, Sayaka-chan." </p><p>"I thought she was helping you," Sayaka laughs. "God, I'm so fucking stupid." </p><p>"You guys!" Madoka wails, running towards them with her eyes streaming. "You made up! I'm so happy!" </p><p>"Madoka!" the two girls shout in unison before they all embrace, a cacophony of apologies exchanged between them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like this chapter.  Might have overdone it a bit though.  Enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hat Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group spends a few hours in the park, enjoying themselves as most of them had planned. After some time, Homura and Kyouko end up together, waiting for the others to finish some shopping.  </p><p>"So, not a fan of jewelry?" Kyouko asks. </p><p>"I only wear earrings," Homura tells her. "Everything else has bad memories associated." </p><p>"You can tell me about it if you want." </p><p>"I was hospitalized for two years. Anything on my wrist or heavy on my neck reminds me of that time," Homura explains.  </p><p>Kyouko shivers. "I couldn't stand that. Between having to stay still and the bad food, I'd go mad." </p><p>"You get used to the food. Do you think Miki-san is purchasing something with you in mind?" </p><p>"Probably not. She's more practical than I thought," Kyouko says with a small smile. "What about your new buddy?" </p><p>"I told her why I wasn't interested in shopping here. Besides, we're just friends," Homura says.  </p><p>"Uh-huh. Well, if you're interested in doing something more, she's got her eye on you." </p><p>Homura turns pink and looks away. "I can't risk our friendship." </p><p>Kyouko sighs. "I could tell her that you're interested, but somehow I think she'll find a way to pass on confessing as well. How long are you two going to deny yourselves?" </p><p>"What do you expect me to do? Not all of us are as impulsive as you." </p><p>"Fine, whatever," Kyouko says, throwing up her hands. "I'll see how long you two can dance around each other." She reaches into her pocket for another pocky. "Aw, damn. I'm out of food." </p><p>"I'll get you some more," Homura offers. "Let's try to hurry." </p><p>"Hell yeah!" </p><hr/><p>Madoka studies the crescent moon earrings displayed near the front of the store. They're pretty, of course, but are they pretty enough for Homura? She can only wear one set at a time. What if she already has a better pair? </p><p>"Oh, those are nice," Hitomi comments. "But they don't really match your look, right?" </p><p>"They'd be for Homura-chan." </p><p>"That's awfully kind of you. Are you and her, uh, together?" </p><p>"Huh?" After a pause, Madoka realizes what Hitomi means and covers her face with her hands. "We're just friends, Hitomi-chan! Even if I liked her, it wouldn't be fair to put that kind of pressure on her." </p><p>"Are you sure? Sayaka and I want you to be happy too." </p><p>"I can't hold her first friendship hostage to my feelings!" Madoka argues. </p><p>"So you do like her!" Hitomi declares. "You should do something about it." </p><p>Madoka shakes her head. "Were you even listening to me?" </p><p>"You shouldn't deny yourself for other people's sake," Sayaka joins in, dragging Kyosuko with her. </p><p>"But who's going to help her with her first relationship? Who is she going to confide in?"</p><p>Sayaka shrugs while Hitomi bites her lip. "I can't promise anything," Hitomi says, "but I'll see if I can befriend her. Someone needs to get you to act for yourself."  </p><p>"Oh, so when I start dating you're mean to my girlfriend but when it's Madoka-chan you're all supportive," Sayaka responds with no venom.  </p><p>"It isn't like that," Hitomi argues. "I've decided I'm going to support you two, no matter who you like. Speaking of which, Sayaka, does Kyouko-san need money?"  </p><p>"Yeah." She looks at Hitomi. "How can you tell?"  </p><p>"You mentioned that your wallet was a bit lighter after you were with her. But she doesn't have anything that looks like a gift and you would have insisted on splitting the bill for a meal. Therefore, she's probably got some reason she can't afford to get her own stuff." </p><p>Sayaka sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I like that you want to help her but she's prickly about not being independent. Let me think about how you could help."  </p><p>Madoka smiles to herself as she keeps looking at the earrings.  </p><hr/><p>The group meets back up, the shopping crew unable to find anything satisfactory. They discuss where to go next. They stop by an arcade, where Sayaka demands that Madoka's claim of Homura's skills ought to be put to the test.  Homura purchases a stack of coins and tells Madoka to decide what she wants with the tickets she'll win. A nearby location with food stalls keeps Kyouko near Madoka while the others watch Homura win at skeeball. </p><p>"You sure know how to pick them, Pinkie," Kyouko comments.   </p><p>"She's cool, isn't she?" Madoka cheers.</p><p>"Real cool. But not the best with words, right?"  </p><p>"I don't know what you're implying," Madoka replies, with surprising intensity. </p><p>"Chill, Madoka-san. I'm just thinking that you should cover for her weak spot and confess to her yourself."  </p><p>Madoka's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?"  </p><p>Kyouko laughs. "Come on. It's obvious that you're after her. But she's too shy in her own weird way to do something about it. You got to help her out of her shell."  </p><p>"But I'd just be taking advantage of her!" Madoka insists. "She's never been pressured into this kind of thing."  </p><p>"You can't go around treating everyone you meet like glass," Kyouko argues. "She'll handle it, one way or another. If you think she's uncomfortable, you can just call it off."  </p><p>"Did Sayaka-chan put you up to this?" </p><p>"I wouldn't insert myself in your drama, even if Sayaka wanted me to. You two just have so much tension that it's throwing me off my game."  </p><p>"Why didn't you talk to Homura-chan?" Madoka asks. </p><p>"I already talked to her. I told you, she's too shy to try it out. You get to be the bold one here."  </p><p>Madoka considers the idea for a moment. "I'll think about it."  </p><hr/><p>"What the fuck."  </p><p>Hitomi can't believe what she's seeing. Homura just completed her third perfect game of skeeball. She aims at the small hole in the corner, and the ball goes in every time.  </p><p>"Why are you good at skeeball, of all things?" Sayaka asks. </p><p>"I'm talented in many areas," Homura explains. "Once you develop the skills for one area, you may find them helpful in others." </p><p>"Geez. I guess you found a pretty sweet hobby," Sayaka replies. "You ever try to get into a competitive scene with those skills?" </p><p>"The pressure would be unpleasant. And most of those communities tend to be distrusting of newcomers." </p><p>"You know from experience, I guess?" </p><p>Homura nods. </p><p>"Well, I think it's really cool," Hitomi says. "You're cool, and you helped Madoka when I didn't." </p><p>"Thank you," Homura replies. </p><p>"I'd say I'd challenge you to see who can get more tickets," Sayaka says, "but you'd have me beat by a mile." </p><p>"I would offer to duel you in a more fair challenge, but I'm not sure if I have enough tickets for Madoka yet." </p><p>Sayaka shakes her head. "You're really into her aren't you?" </p><p>"She was a light when I had none. The first light of dawn always looks the brightest." </p><p>"Huh. That sounds a lot like a romantic confession," Sayaka teases. </p><p>Homura drops the skee ball, frozen in shock. "Am I really so obvious?"  </p><p>"Can you imagine Madoka-chan's face when she hears someone tell her that she lights up their life?" Hitomi says. "They'd be able to feel the smile from the other side of town."  </p><p>This time Homura blushes, fingers fluttering. "I'm not sure I could give a compliment of such power."  </p><p>"You just spat poetry off of an idle comment. You'd flatter anyone who thought well of you," Sayaka argues.  </p><p>"What if she says no?"  </p><p>"She won't stop being your friend over it," Hitomi promises.  </p><p>"You're right." Homura picks the skeeball back up. "She's better than that. I'll inform her of my interest with prizes to back me up."  </p><hr/><p>Madoka fidgets with her hair as she points out the prizes she wants to Homura. As the last of the smaller stuffed animals and packs of candy are collected, Homura taps her shoulder.  </p><p>"Huh?"  </p><p>"I have something I need to tell you," Homura says.  </p><p>"Oh!" Madoka exclaims. "Well, me too."  </p><p>"You first then."  </p><p>"No, you!" Madoka insists. </p><p>Kyouko cackles at their argument, while Sayaka and Hitomi whisper to each other. Kyosuke watches in silence.  </p><p>"If you insist," Homura says, taking a deep breath. "Madoka, you've been very kind to me today. I want to keep this feeling alive. Do you want to stay with me, let our hearts illuminate each other, at least for a while?" </p><p>"Homura, that was so beautiful," Madoka squeals. "I wanted to say the same thing. Can I kiss you?" </p><p>Homura nods and leans down to Madoka, pressing their lips together. Madoka holds her in place and they spend a long moment in each other's embrace. </p><hr/><p>Madoka and Homura can't seem to bear their imminent separation as the group walks to the train. Hands and kisses intermix, and the occasional giggle can be heard from the shelter of Homura's hair, which has ended up draped over both of them. Kyouko has a smug smile as they walk back, but Sayaka isn't willing to give her as much credit as she believes she deserves. </p><p>"Come on! It was obvious to all of us," Sayaka argues. "Your advice wasn't any better or worse than ours." </p><p>"I'm the one who gave Homura all the actually good advice," Kyouko replies. "And she's the one who confessed first." </p><p>"How was your advice any good?" Sayaka questions. "It took our reassurances before she made her decision." </p><p>"Oh, come on. She was obviously going to do it no matter what you said. You can't possibly think that you had a serious impact on her decision." </p><p>"You're so frustrating!" Sayaka moans as she hugs Kyouko. "Do you want to break into a house that Hitomi's family owns tonight?" </p><p>"Huh? I thought you two had made up?" </p><p>"It's not to hurt her," Sayaka tells her. "It's so you have somewhere to stay. Her family isn't going to check the place for a few months." </p><p>"Aww, you're too fucking sweet." Kyouko kisses Sayaka's cheek as they separate. "Let's do it." </p><p>Madoka has to be pried away from Homura, the pair murmuring promises to meet tomorrow.  </p><p>"Call me if you get lonely, okay?" Madoka yells.  Homura nods, drifting towards her own home.  </p><hr/><p>"Did Kyouko-san agree to use the house?" Hitomi asks as the original group walk to Madoka's home.  </p><p>"Yeah. I'll make sure she doesn't wreck the place," Sayaka promises. </p><p>"Sounds good. It feels kinda weird, helping someone and pretending that you don't know about it," Hitomi admits. </p><p>Sayaka shrugs. "If it gets her off the street, I think it's worth it. And she'll probably think it's funny when she finds out later." </p><p>Madoka smiles as she opens her door. "I'm glad you found her, Sayaka-chan." </p><p>"Oh, Sayaka-san did find someone, hmm?" Madoka's mother interjects. "Did you manage the same, Madoka?" </p><p>"Yes," Madoka admits. "But it was completely unexpected! How did you know?" </p><p>"Mother's intuition, I guess. I'm glad you three had a good time." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there we go!  Originally, Homura and Madoka were supposed to get together earlier, and then they just didn't.  So it took some prodding to get this chapter to work.  Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>